Newbie guide
This guide is only for people who's building applications have been approved. If your name in-game name is still yellow, this guide is not for you. You may be looking for the FAQ instead. So you just got approved to be a builder, eh? Well your initiation isn't done yet. There's a lot of things that need to be explained, but can't be done in-game for every new builder. Read this over and if you still have questions, then feel free to ask the community. Finding work First, see what needs doing on the latest server build. If there is no work available there, check all recent projects on the forums and see if any of them have villages or hamlets open to build at. Finally, you can look at /warp build on the server, but keep in mind that the board is frequently outdated. READ THIS GUIDE BEFORE WORKING ON ANY PROJECTS. Probation After being approved, every new builder will be required to undergo a 4 week probationary period. While on probation, a new builder is still considered a builder; however there are certain restrictions placed on them. #New Builders are required to build at least 5 houses in 5 different locations, feedback on which will be given. #While on probation, you may not lead a project or holdfast. This is to ensure that each N has received sufficient experience and practice before embarking on a larger project. #While on probation, you may not have your own test plot. We want our new builders to be fully immersing themselves in our server, not hiding away on their test plot. Probation builders may build at /warp playground, if needed. After you have successfully completed all the challenges that moderators give you during your application process, please do the following: 1. Make a new thread called: "Probation: username" (Ex: Probation: davinator4O1) in the probation subforum. 2. Each time you build a house at the probationary locations, leave a comment on your thread and await for a probation leader to claim your probation and give you feedback. Any builder who is an approved probation leader or a moderator may assume leadership of probation. 3. Follow the feedback given on your thread (and in game, for that matter) to the best of your ability and fix the issues on your houses. 4. Keep in close contact with your probation leader. Discuss build techniques with them through forums and in game. 5. Assuming you successfully completed all requirements of probation (build 5 quality houses at 5 different locations, maintain activity, and display a favorable attitude) you will be moved to full builder status approximately one month after your builder application is approved. Only moderators may say that probationary builders are allowed to be full builders. If you would prefer to have another probation leader (due to time zones, communication issues, or whatever), please notify a moderator through private message. At the end of the probation period, your Maester will evaluate all your builds as well as your behaviour on the server. They will either decide to end your probation, lifting all restrictions, extend the probation another month, or demote you and ask that you reapply. Any former builder that was demoted due to inactivity will be allowed to skip the probation period. However, if you were demoted for any other reason, you will be required to undergo another probationary period. The Plot & Feedback System When we build villages, towns, cities or anything else collaborative on this server we use a very specific system for organizing builds and communicating with each other. # When you first warp to a work in progress build, the first thing you will usually see is a big wall of signs. These signs will give you important info you need to know when building. You'll find info like "which direction is the wind blowing?" here and "what are the buildings here supposed to look like?". Read all of these signs carefully before starting to build. # When you check out the build, you'll see a lot of square shapes on the ground made of various colored wool; these are plots. Plots are basically big markers saying "Hey! build this building here, in this shape!". The local info boards at the warp will explain what colors mean what. Colors might be different from build to build so be sure to check the boards. Red and orange might mean rich and poor house respectively, while blue and purple might mean differnt kinds of shops. # In the plot there MAY be a sign with specific instructions for that building. There might also be a single block sitting in it. Usually this block shows you what material you are supposed to use for the roof. # When you have claimed a plot and are working on a build, ALWAYS leave a tag there, even if you have just started. What's a tag? It's a simple block, floating above the building, with your name signed on it. It lets us know who is responsible for what and helps us keep track of things. You're free to make your tag whatever you want, but be aware that if you make something obnoxiously big people will get mad at you. Be sure to keep your tag up even when you are done building. ALWAYS TAG YOUR DAMN BUILDINGS! # DO NOT TAKE MORE THAN ONE PLOT AT A TIME! # Make each of your buildings unique. ALWAYS make sure each new building you make is distinct from the last. # Everyone on the server is allowed to leave feedback or constructive criticisms on WIP (work in progressS) builds (don't go leaving feedback in King's Landing, for example. That shit's done). If you have feedback, place a melon block somewhere above their building with your message written on it with signs. If you are replying to feedback, use any other block but melon. Generally people use pumpkins to reply but you can use anything as long as it sticks out. # Always be sure to keep checking back at your individual builds for any feedback until the entire project is done. If the leader of a project tells you to change something, listen to them. It's their build and they have the option to just remove your build entirely if they think it doesn't fit. # If you have addressed all the feedback and think your build is done, put a glowstone on it with a sign saying "Done". Still check up on it from time to time though. Personal Projects While you are on probation try to learn the ins and outs of Westeros. For example, not all locations need big castles with tall curtain walls, a lot of them are probably simple stone keeps with curvy wood palisades. Regions have very specific terrain, farms, building styles, personalities, etc. These are all not so obvious details you need to learn before taking on your own project. Some other things of note: Projects shouldn't be built in a vacuum. We encourage our builders to work with each other and cooperate. Project applications are NOT first come first serve. If more than one person applies for a project, we will approve the best one. If you have your sights set on a location someone else does, don't be afraid to make your own application (or offer to work on it with them)! Mini Projects Every builder who has not planned and lead a mini project will not be permitted to lead a larger build until they have done so. This includes builders that have been around for any amount of time! This rule is to ensure that each builder has at least some level of planning experience before they embark on larger projects; the idea is to get builders to work their way up the metaphorical ladder of project difficulty and size. Mini projects are non-canon sub projects of any larger project, and could include holdfasts, mines, quarries or other points of interest. They must in any case include a hamlet or elsewise distributed houses that the applicant has to test, plan/plot and oversee. These houses are not to be built by the applicant (alone)! They follow the style and characteristics of their parent project. Leading a mini project gives you the chance to experiment with the organisational and executive aspects of leading a project while under the supervision of an experienced builder whose responsibility it is to assist you in all stages of the process. To keep track of what you have built and to verify your eligibility to lead the project you are applying for, please provide a short "resume" of the builds you have completed in Westeros somewhere on your project application. Again, you must have satisfactorily built at least one holdfast/small build before moving onto projects that have significance in the series. Similarly, if you have a project that has holdfasts and hamlets, you must ensure that each holdfast and it's leader are noted of somewhere on your application thread. Finally, you may not apply for another project until at least 75% of the holdfasts or hamlets under your jurisdiction have been completed or applied for. You must guarantee their completion within a timely manner. Monthly status updates are encouraged. If the leader of a sub project leaves one of your projects behind it is your responsiblity to see it to completion. Server Projects If you've joined just in time to get in on a new server project, read this stuff carefully. It will cover the procedure for big builds. # Read the project thread on the forums. About a week or so before the scheduled date, we will post a thread for the latest server build. Read it and familiarize yourself with it. You don't need to memorize it, but don't be clueless. # '''GET IN DISCORD! '''Seriously. Get in Discord. With 50+ people on and coordinating, we will be avoiding chat as it becomes hectic as hell. If you don't know how to join our DISCORD server, check out https://discordapp.com/%7CDiscordhere. Server Name is WesterosCraft. ## USE PUSH TO TALK! Otherwise we will hear all your dumb background noise and it will drive us nuts. ## No microphone? That's fine, you just need to be able to hear us. If you have a question, you can ask it in-game and it might be seen or ask it in the teamspeak text chat. ## Shitty microphone? Just stay muted. If we can't understand you or your awful settings are causing lots of feedback or whatever, just mute yourself. ## Avoid talking over people or off topic chat. When we're trying to organize 50 people to build something, we can't have a bunch of people talking about unrelated stuff. It can get confusing. # If you are joining late or without a job, ask a Maester where you are needed. Make yourself useful! Don't just idle around and be a peanut gallery. Community If you're a builder, we expect you to keep in touch with the community and the latest happenings. Read the forums or hang out in Discord. Your call, just don't be shy! If you want to join our teamspeak, the server info is the same URL as the Minecraft server URL. Rank Policies Will I be demoted for inactivity? Yes. If you are gone for any number of months, you will be at risk of being demoted to nobuild. As time goes on, the server's collective skills get better and better, and old, out of touch builders may not be up to snuff anymore. If this happens, you are free to reapply on the forums. What if I have to leave or want to take a break? Let us know, just so we don't think you just disappeared and died. What else can I be demoted or punished for? All the same rules for nobuilds apply to you as well. If you're causing drama or problems (in-game, on the forums, on teamspeak or anywhere else), we will probably give you a warning first, but be on your best behaviour. How do I become a Editor? Editors are chosen based on how helpful, respectful, trustworthy, and skilled one is. Do not ask to become an editor. How do I become a Maester? Don't ask. Don't drop not-so-subtle hints. Don't do anything expecting to get Maester. If you're Maester material, the staff will discuss it amongst themselves and make a decision. Useful Commands Being a builder gives you access to the following commands in order to alleviate some of the annoying aspects of building: * /back - simply returns you to the location you were at before. If you have two locations you need to keep track of, simply warp to one, and then the other, and use /back to go back and forth between them. * /ptime - sets the time specifically for a player, so it doesn't affect the entire server. You can also make your player time permanent by using the "@" flag. The most common example: /ptime @noon makes your time permanently at noon. Finally, no more annoying nights! /ptime @12:00, /ptime @12:00PM, and /ptime 6000 all do the same thing. Note that your ptime resets when you leave the game. * /pweather - Same thing as ptime, except for weather. Options are /pweather sun, /pweather storm, /pweather clear or /pweather reset which gets rid of any pweather you have on. * /msg - Used to send a private message to somebody else who is in-game. Syntax is /msg player message. * /mail - Used to send private messages to people who are not in-game at the time. To send one, the syntax is /mail send player message. The player will be notified whenever they /tp somewhere and can read the mail by typing /mail read, and clear it by typing /mail clear. * /plist or /who - Used to list the people online. * /seen - Checks the time since a player was last online. Syntax is /seen player. Category:Guides&Rules